The Unknown Confession
by OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are in Gakuen Alice chat rooms. They don't know who each other is yet. Will Natsume or Mikan confess to each other without knowing it? Or will someone's heart break? My first two-shot. NXM forever!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry about the chatting part. When I reread it, it seemed a little long. Well anyways, this is my first fanfic, (I just didn't upload it yet) so it sucks. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**After school, Sakura Mikan and three other kids in her class logged into the Alice Academy chat rooms on their brand new apples (the laptop kind) that the school provided for them at the same time, without knowing it... This chaos of their collision (yes, on the internet) would form either internal love or infinte hate. (I agree, a weird and so-not-true summary =.=".)**

* * *

_**Narrator**_

After school, Sakura Mikan and three other kids in her class logged into the Alice Academy chat rooms on their brand new apples (the laptop kind) that the school provided for them at the same time, without knowing it.

This is the list of who each person is:

**Radiant Sunshine:** Sakura Mikan

**I Am NOT A Baka!:** Nogi Ruka

**Yes You ARE A Baka!:** Hyuuga Natsume (Yes, somehow, Natsume and Ruka made usernames as if they were talking to each other. _WEIRD!_)

**Dreadful Ugly Weed:** Imai Hotaru

* * *

**_Radiant Sunshine has entered the chat room_**

**_I Am NOT A Baka! has entered the chat room_**

* * *

**Radiant Sunshine: Who are you?**

**I Am NOT A Baka!: I Am NOT A Baka!**

**Radiant Sunshine: Ugh, I meant what's your name?**

_

* * *

_

**_Yes You ARE A Baka! has entered the chat room_**

* * *

**Yes You ARE A Baka!: Sup?**

* * *

**_Dreadful Ugly Weed has entered the chat room_**

* * *

**Dreadful Ugly Weed: Who are all of you guys?**

**Radiant Sunshine: That's what I'm trying to ask them! And who are you?**

**Dreadful Ugly Weed: ...**

**I Am NOT A Baka!: Hey, Yes You ARE A Baka, why did you make that your user name?** **(A/N: Ruka and Natsume doesn't know who each other is and Mikan and Hotaru doesn't either. So much for the great Imai Hotaru knowing everything. .-.)**

**Yes You ARE A Baka!: Because you ARE a baka!**

**Dreadful Ugly Weed: Um. _Okay_… I'll be going now.**

**Radiant Sunshine: Okay, bye!**

**_Dreadful Ugly Weed has left the chat room_**

* * *

**I Am NOT A Baka: Well, I'll be going, too. Bye.**

**Radiant Sunshine: Well, then. Bye to you, too!**

* * *

**_I Am Not A Baka has left the chat room._**

* * *

**Radiant Sunshine: Well, it's just you and me now.**

**You ARE A Baka!: I guess. So who are you?**

**Radiant Sunshine: Why should I tell you?**

**You ARE A Baka!: You're right, but I'm not gonna tell you who I am either.**

**Radiant Sunshine: Fine. Well, what do you want to talk about?**

**You ARE A Baka!: Well, do you like anyone?**

**Radiant Sunshine: I know I shouldn't tell you this, but since you don't know who I am, I'll tell you.**

**Radiant Sunshine: There's this boy that acts weird around me sometimes. I'm not sure if he likes me or not, but the more I get near him, the more I seem to like him. Well, he teases me a lot though.**

**Radiant Sunshine: He's not that bad. And I do admit that he's cute at times and he could be really nice to me when he wants to be. It's a hard feeling to describe, so I hope you understand.**

**You ARE A Baka!: Yeah, I guess I do. There's this girl who acts very annoying. She's stupid and dumb, too. I don't know why, but I'm falling for her every time I see her. She's not the cutest or prettiest girl in my class, either.**

**You ARE A Baka!: I will admit that she helped me learn how to laugh and smile again. But it wasn't her teaching that helped me, but it was her smile and the sweet sound of her laughter when she did it. And she IS cute in her own special ways. She works hard and barely ever gives up.**

**Radiant Sunshine: Wow… she sounds great from the way you described her! Can you tell me who that girl that you like is?**

**You ARE A Baka!: Well it's going to be the same answer you give me if I asked you to go eat poop. **

**You ARE A Baka!: ... **

**You ARE A Baka!: WHICH IS NO, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!!**

**Radiant Sunshine: Please!!! *Makes cute puppy eyes.***

**You ARE A Baka: It doesn't matter if you make cute puppy dog eyes because I CAN'T SEE YOU. But damn! Fine, but if I find out who you are and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you with my Alice!(A/N: OMG! Natsume is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo in love with Mikan. People are so in denial these days.)**

**Radiant Sunshine: Okay! Gosh! I won't tell anyone!**

**You ARE A Baka!: Ok. Here goes. I like…**

**You ARE A Baka!: Sakura Mikan…**

**You ARE A Baka!: OMG! I can't believe I told you that. Ugh. Now can you get out of my life for good?!**

**You ARE A Baka!: Hello?**

**You ARE A Baka!: Hello??????!!!!!!**

* * *

**_Please review! _**

**_I know, it's stupid, but I can't think of anything else, and I'm so lazy!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of it's character. But I do own a toothbrush._**

**_I like to thank the people below for taking their time to read and review this story:_**

**_eileene  
iamhazel  
K-queen_**

**_(And much more since this was from back when I first started the story and now, is updating.)_**

**_Thanks again!_**

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_**You ARE A Baka: Damn! Fine, but if I find out who you are and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you with my Alice!**_

_**Radiant Sunshine: Okay! Gosh! I won't tell anyone!**_

_**You ARE A Baka!: Ok. Here goes. I like…**_

_**You ARE A Baka!: Sakura Mikan…**_

_**You ARE A Baka!: OMG! I can't believe I told you that. Ugh. Now can you get out of my life for good?!**_

_**You ARE A Baka!: Hello?**_

_**You ARE A Baka!: Hello??**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Mikan's POV**_

I was just speechless. This **You ARE A Baka** said he likes me! There's no way that's possible, right?

Then it hit me. It was crystal clear! That person must be Natsume! Now I really do know if Natsume likes me or not! Ugh! I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to type. What should I do in a situation like this? I could just type to Natsume that he didn't say that I couldn't write or spell it. (Insert evil laughter)

I looked back to the screen of my apple and began to type.

* * *

**You ARE A Baka!: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? OMG. Helloooooooooooooooooooo?**

**Radiant Sunshine: Heehee…**

**You ARE A Baka!: Finally! What?**

**Radiant Sunshine: You didn't say that I couldn't write or spell it to anyone, did ya, Natsume?**

**You ARE A Baka!: How did you know who I was?**

**Radiant Sunshine: Isn't it obvious? In my class, a lot of people know that Natsume likes Mikan.**

**Radiant Sunshine: Well, I better go and write that to Mikan before you kill me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**You ARE A Baka!: Damn you!**

* * *

**_Radiant Sunshine has left that chat room._**

**_You ARE A Baka! has left the chat room_**

* * *

The next day, I started my plan so Natsume wouldn't know who **Radiant Sunshine** was.

I stared at Natsume from the corner of my eyes and caught a glimpse of Natsume staring back at me.

When school was over, I found Natsume outside on a branch of the Sakura Tree. I walked towards his direction to me.

"Natsume- kun…"

Natsume jumped down.

"What is it Polka Dots?"

I ignored him. "Is it true?" I started, "Do you really like me?"

"If you already found out, then why'd ya have to ask?" Natsume said.

Then to my surprise, he pulled me over.

Closer, slowly. My heart was beating like crazy.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

Our lips were just millimeters away. My heart was beating so rapidly that I wonder if she could feel it.

Finally, our lips touched. I kissed her so passionately. I thought she would've pulled back and slap me or yell at me. But instead she kissed me back.

We kissed for a couple minutes then Polka finally broke it. We were still hugging.

"Natsume..." She murmured.

"Mikan..."

And we continued to stand there hugging, while the Sakura Tree rained sakura petals. This was the best day in my life.

My life had changed completely.

* * *

**Oh. How touching! Sheesh. Please leave a review! Also PM me. I need friends! I'm sooooo bored!**


End file.
